


Taking Care of Business

by FleetingMadness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crime Boss AU, GTAV AU, This is technically not RPF, at least I think that's what its called, i think, if i'm wrong please correct me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: Geoff takes care of some business.





	

Geoff stepped out of his thoroughly bullet-holed sports car into a puddle. He looked down, glaring at what he estimated to be the only patch of water in the entirety of the Grand Senora Desert, and sighed. He really didn't need this shit right now.

He opened the rear door and dragged out a squirming man with a sack over his head. Geoff drew his pistol, pulled the slide, then took off the man's hood.

"...Did you chew through your gag, you little cocksucker?"

"Geoff, look," Jeremy panted. "I don't know what this is about, but--"

"Yeah you do," Geoff said. "You already got my whole crew arrested, dude, don't fucking insult me."

"Okay, yeah, I might have... talked to some cops, in a bar, at some point..." Jeremy was sweating. Frayed bits of the cloth gag were stuck in his beard.

"I knew it," Geoff said. "I FUCKING knew it. You piece of shit, Little J." Geoff cocked his pistol again, ejecting a bullet onto the ground. "You don't talk to cops--"

"Look dude, I--"

"You DON'T drink at god damn cop bars--"

"Geoff, please--"

"AND YOU DON'T BETRAY THE FUCKING FAKE A.H. CREW!"

"I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING FAKE A.H. CREW!" Jeremy was visibly shaking. Geoff couldn't tell if it was from fear or anger. "Fucking Kerry's in the crew, but I'm not, remember?" Jeremy glared up at Geoff. Definitely anger, Geoff noted.

"You know what, Little J?" Geoff asked. As Jeremy began to respond, he cocked the gun again. Jeremy watched the bullet fly out of the chamber to the ground. "Suck a dick."

BANG.

Geoff looked down at Jeremy's body and sighed. "And Gavin forgot to dig the graves before he got caught." Geoff slid into his car with a loud sigh. "So now I have to go get that limey bitch out of prison and make him dig a fucking grave." As he drove away, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, I--Millie? Okay, honey, do you remember that place we went that I called a 'chop shop?' I need you to call them, Daddy's car got into a little accident."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually inspired by a Worms Let's Play they did. There was a point where Geoff had been thoroughly got, and was about to use his last worm to bat Gavin's dude into the water. Gavin was begging for his dude's life, and there's a pause, then Geoff says "suck a dick" with pure venom in his voice and offs him. Add vague memory of a heist setup and a little creative license, and we have this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
